Bust A Move 3
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Everyone returns for another of Shorty's family's silly dancing tournaments .. with the appearance of two newcomers, of course! Bad summary, it's better when read.[1st BAM FIC!]


**AN:** Oh God .. x.x; I've done it again. I should be working on my Chrno Crusade fanfiction, but i'm working on yet another of my ideas. I have so many of them as of late, MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE! RAWR! x.x; But anyway, here is my first-ever, Bust-A-Groove/Bust-A-Move fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. **

**oo**

_**Bust-A-Move 3 (In the mind of Rika)**_

_**Written by: Rika(Akiana-chan)**_

_**Prologue**_

**oo**

"Grr .. " The former formula-1 race car driver known as Heat growled to himself. "When I get there, i'm going to kill that little pest .. " Ahh, yes. Heat was upset. But what, or _who_ exactly was the 21-year-old driver-turned-dancer upset about? Only one name could answer that question.

"SHORTY!" He yelled as he banged a gloved fist on the door. "SHORTY, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" Continuing to bang that rather large fist of his on the gigantic door of the mansion that housed none other than the cute, sweet, and _seemingly_ innocent young dancer named Jessica Tannor - but since she was so shrimpy, the nickname 'Shorty,' seemed to fit. And it stuck. So she was called 'Shorty' by every one of the dancers in the previous Bust-A-Move tournaments, which, of course, were sponsored by her parents to keep her busy. They hadn't had one this year, and this was exactly why Heat was knocking at the door of the now 14-year-old girl.

"SHORTY, OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I-" And at that remark, the door _did_ open. And in the doorway, stood a girl, who no longer had the features of a girl, but rather more of a young woman. Her chestnut-colored hair was still kept long, but was in a single ponytail that cascaded down her back; a blue long-sleeved shirt adorned her upper body, while her lower body was wearing the casual jeans that most teenagers wore those days. This girl was definately new, but not entirely different. She had the same cute little glare that she was often found shooting at Heat, this time being no different.

"Heat .." Shorty said while glaring daggers at her long-time friend; her usual greeting. The glare suddenly subsided and instead she wore a genuinely happy grin as she flung herself at Heat and wrapped her arms around him.

"WELCOME BACK!" Shorty said cheerfully - and loudly, which was no surprise - as she continued to practically strangle Heat with her grip.

"Nice .. to see .. you .. too .. Short .. eeeeee ... " Heat managed to choke out, before finally attempting to ask the hyperactive fourteen-year-old girl to stop choking him to death.

"Short ... Shorty .. " Heat found himself too busy gasping for air, and unable to finish his request. But lucky for him, Shorty realized what she was doing and finally let go.

"Ehh .. sorry Heat." She laughed a little bit, and couldn't help the light flush on her face from almost cutting off Heat's air supply. Heat smiled a bit.

"S'ok. But anyway .. down to the matter at hand .. " Shorty's eyes lit up.

"OH YEAH! THE TOURNAMENT!" She quickly took Heat's hand and pulled him into the house, not bothering to close the door when she did. She didn't have to. The door would automatically close itself, thanks to the high-tech things her parents could afford due to them being richer than anyone in the country .. okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration.

Shorty finally stopped when the two were in the living room, and Heat was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one who had come, questioning the sudden return of the tournament - among those who came before him, the other ones who had come were Kitty Nakajima, who still adorned the armoured cat suit from the previous tournament, Kelly, who still looked like a barbie doll, even in her new costume that she designed specially for the tournament (which still looked utterly horrible, Heat noted - it was, after all, a costume only a barbie doll would wear), Strike, who he supposed had just gotten out of jail once again, possibly for another crime he was framed for (Heat felt sorry for the poor guy), Hiro-kun, same old, same old, annoying, butt-ugly disco freak .. Frida and Comet were _both_ present, which he was glad for, yet at the same time, he feared; Gas-O, and a huge, and I mean HUGE, surprise appearance from none other than Hamm, who no one had seen or heard from since the first tournament. Same with Gas-O, but at least he had kept in touch.

Among the former contestents of the tournament, there also came some newbies, as well. Shorty was going to introduce them in a few minutes - or seconds, it all depended on Shorty's mood at the moment - as a natural part of every tournament's beginning. There was a guy sitting on the arm of one of the sofas, tall, tanned, well-built, blonde hair - obviously a surfer, and he wondered right then just what kind of dancing style he could possibly ever have. But if he was here, it meant he was a good enough dancer to make it through Shorty's tests, but this time he wasn't sure if he had actually passed .. well, at least, in the dancing department. In the looks department, that was quite a possibility. But still, it was unlike Shorty to be biased in her studies of the dancers, so he would trust her judgement .. for now, at least.

His eyes then shifted torwards the other new one - a girl, who looked to be about Shorty's age, maybe a bit older. She was definately taller than Shorty, that's for sure, even if only by a few or more inches. The girl seemed a bit odd; she was dressed almost entirely like a mime, only without the makeup. She had a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt, black capri pants which showed a little bit of her black and white striped socks, shiny black shoes that she liked to click together often, more than likely as a sign of nervousness. She had a right to be nervous, coming to a dancing competition as a newbie, not knowing what to expect of the competition, and above all, she was a girl. And she looked more fragile than any girl he had ever laid eyes on .. even Shorty didn't look as if she could break at any moment, and she was the shortest one in the room! He studied the girl for a few moments, deciding that she was obviously a tap dancer, seeing as she clicked her shoes every chance she got. He watched her as her fingers reached up to her head and fidgeted with the small black berret that she had upon her head, sometimes taking the small hat off and combing her fingers through her chin-lenghth black hair, and others just trying to get her berret on straight enough. His musing was interrupted, however, when the voice of Shorty pierced the silence of the room.

"All right, everyone! Listen up! Each and every one of you got an invitation to join the third annual Bust-A-Move tournament, hosted by my parents, Michael and Serafina Tannor!" She paused, as if waiting for the applause that never came. She continued shortly afterwards.

"You may have already noticed, but as usual, we have some new entries in the competition this year! I have carefully studied the both of them, and no matter how you think I might have been _biased_ in my choosings, I chose them both fair and square." Shorty glanced over to Heat, who sighed and shook his head, knowing all along that she knew what he was thinking. Shorty smirked a bit, then continued.

"This young man right here," She pointed to the surfer-dude, "Goes by the name of Akamu. He is from Hawaii, and he has travelled all the way here to dance with us in Bust-A-Move Tournament Three!"

"So what kind of dancing does he do, eh Shorty? Is he going to dance the _hula_ for us?" Gas-O sniggered at the thought, as well as Heat, and about everyone else who had thought it was funny. Akamu had a funny smile on his face and he laughed along with them.

"Actually, breakdancing," He answered with a heavy Hawaiian accent. Heat and Gas-O both stared in disbelief for a few moments, then turned angry glances to Shorty, who smirked knowingly.

"I thought you two could use some competition," Shorty laughed. Heat and Gas-O, knowing better than to argue with Shorty, cursed silently to themselves. Shorty cleared her throat and continued with her introductions.

"Well, now that you all know who Akamu is, give him a warm welcome when you see him next time, why don't ya? All right. Next up is a girl who transferred to this town in God-knows-where territory from the one and only Japan .. She goes by the name Naoko, and she, as you might have already guessed, is a tap dancer! And she's really good, too, so I would watch out for her if I were her competition .. " Shorty laughed a little, "Which I hope I will be."

"Isn't _that_ remark a bit _biased_, Jessica Tannor?" Heat joked, knowing that she was obviously very good friends with this new girl, though Shorty wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. Heat winced a bit as he felt the girl's fist collide with his shoulder, and he grabbed his shoulder and rubbed it.

"I was only joking, Shorty!" Heat said and rubbed his shoulder a little more. "Damn, you hit hard for such a small girl!" Shorty grinned.

"I know. But i'm not joking. Both of them are very skilled, so watch your backs, or before you know it, one of them could very well be the winner of the entire third tournament." Shorty then looked at the clock, which read 10:37 PM, then looked back to the anxious, tired crowd before her.

"All right then, get to bed! Tomorrow will be the day when we all get to talk, show off, and try not to spoil anything for each other before the actual tournament, which starts the day after. Tomorrow we will be drawing lots to see who will end up dancing against whom in the first rounds of the tournament. Now, off to your rooms, before I have to send my army of Columbos after you!" She grinned a bit at the remark. Kitty-N opened her mouth to say something, but Shorty answered her question before it was even asked.

"Your bedrooms are marked with nametags. You don't nessecarily have to wear the tags during the tournament, seeing how almost everyone here knows everyone else, it's just for decoration. Good Night!"

And with that, everyone walked to their rooms, and fell asleep quickly. Except for Heat, who couldn't stand the sound of Gas-O's loud snoring, which he could hear clearly from the room next to him. He too, fell asleep eventually, though, and slept surprisingly sound as well.

**oo**

**End of Prologue.**

**Started and Finished on April 25, 2005**

**oo**

**AN: Okay, there you have it! My neck is stiff from writing this, oww .. but oh well, whatcha gonna do about it? The usual, Read and Review, and Rika will be very happy! WHEE! **


End file.
